<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Страсть by Jell</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22549273">Страсть</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jell/pseuds/Jell'>Jell</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dragons, Fantasy, Infidelity, M/M, Romance, romania - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:42:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,870</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22549273</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jell/pseuds/Jell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда Люциусу казалось, что страсть к драконам — это наследственное.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lucius Malfoy/Charlie Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Страсть</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано на ФБ-2016 для команды fandom Lucius Malfoy 2016</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Иногда Люциусу казалось, что страсть к драконам — это наследственное. Драконы были на родовом гербе, драконов разводили его предки, пока не был принят закон о закрытии питомников на территории Великобритании, драконами занимался его дед, а потом и отец. Последний даже умер из-за болезни, передающейся от драконов. Сам Люциус близко к драконам не подходил, любовался ими издали, но уговорил Нарциссу назвать сына Драко — тем самым совместив свою страсть с древней традицией Блэков на «звездные» имена. </p><p>После победы над Волдемортом и судов оставаться в Британии Люциус не решился. Нарцисса и Драко его поддержали, и они всей семьей отправились в Европу. Провели пару недель на греческих островах, побывали на Французской Ривьере, навестили Прагу с ее знаменитым на весь мир магическим кварталом, добрались до Вены... В сентябре Драко заспешил домой, собираясь вернуться в Хогвартс. Люциус его отговаривал, но безуспешно — отчасти потому, что и сам понимал: сын прав. Нарцисса уехала с ним, а Люциус остался на континенте. На самом деле он даже немного радовался, что родные оставили его одного. Хотелось немного отдохнуть от семьи и исполнить свою давнюю мечту: побывать в драконьем заповеднике в Румынии.</p><p>Он аппарировал в Бухарест, где бывал еще в молодости, а потом почти целый день добирался до Карпатских гор на румынском аналоге «Ночного рыцаря». Остановился в маленькой гостинице в городке поблизости от заповедника. Хозяин утверждал, что номеров нет, но легкий Конфундус исправил ситуацию. Наутро выспавшийся Люциус вошел в заповедник. </p><p>Ничто не говорило о том, что тут живут драконы. Вокруг возвышались лишь горы, покрытые густым лесом.</p><p>— Мистер Малфой?</p><p>Рядом неслышно появился рыжий парень. Люциус не слишком удивился, что его узнали даже здесь, но это польстило.</p><p>— Люциус Малфой, — представился он. — Мистер?..</p><p>— Уизли, сэр, — ухмыльнулся тот.</p><p>Люциус постарался не выдать удивления. Ну да, как он сразу не догадался: очень похож на Молли, да и от Артура что-то есть. Сразу вспомнилось, что один из многочисленных уизлевских детей работал где-то за границей. А может, и не один. Люциус не слишком ими интересовался.</p><p>— Вы сын Артура? — на всякий случай уточнил он.</p><p>— Да. Чарли.</p><p>— Разногласия между нашими семьями вас не смутят?</p><p>— Нет. — Тот пожал плечами. — Война закончена, мир восстановлен, о чем тут говорить?<br/>-<br/>— Ваш отец считает иначе.</p><p>— Не уверен. Но я — не мой отец, — Уизли опять усмехнулся.</p><p>— Надеюсь, экскурсия не закончится для меня в желудке дракона.</p><p>— Только если сами этого захотите и исключительно в моем сопровождении.</p><p>Этот Уизли определенно начинал ему нравиться.</p><p>***<br/>Сначала они долго шли пешком по широкой лесной дороге. С вершин елей на них с любопытством глазели наглые белки; птицы бешено носились с ветки на ветку, оглашая лес неистовым чириканьем. Драконов видно не было. Постепенно дорога стала каменистой, начала петлять и все больше забирать вверх. Лес поредел, а потом и вовсе сменился невысоким кустарником. Стало припекать солнце. </p><p>Люциус не выдержал и спросил:</p><p>— Скоро?</p><p>— Как повезет. Но, должно быть, уже вот-вот. Видите ту скалу? — Уизли указал на темный утес, торчавший, словно уставившийся в небо палец. — Вот за ней и начинаются драконьи угодья, где наши малыши охотятся на горных коз. </p><p>— И драконы свободно тут летают?</p><p>— По крайней мере, им так кажется. Но хозяйственные помещения, лазарет, инкубатор, загон для малышей туристам показывать не принято.</p><p>Люциусу сразу же нестерпимо захотелось на это все взглянуть. Но попросить можно было и чуть позже. </p><p>Они продолжили путь, поднимаясь выше и выше. Тропа под ногами становилась все уже и каменистее, кусты сменились низкими соснами. Из-за очередной скалы взгляду вдруг открылось широкое, окруженное горами плато. Посреди него синело чистейшее озеро. К горным отрогам жались невысокие рощицы, а на раскиданных огромных валунах сидели драконы. Еще несколько резвились в воздухе или купались в озере. Люциус не смог сдержать восхищенного вздоха и поймал насмешливый взгляд Уизли.</p><p>— Нравятся? Так это пока они далеко.</p><p>— А можно посмотреть поближе? </p><p>— Не боитесь? </p><p>Люциус не боялся. Он не мог объяснить, почему его совершенно не пугают эти огромные чудовища, которые должны приводить в ужас всякого волшебника. Чарли вытащил из-под холщовой рубашки короткий серебряный свисток и с силой дунул. </p><p>Звук Люциус не услышал, скорее, почувствовал всем телом, а потом увидел эффект: драконы замерли, повернув к ним свои морды. Потом один — большой зеленый ящер с огромными крыльями — полетел прямо к ним. Ему хватило нескольких секунд, чтобы добраться до расщелины и грациозно опуститься на камень, вытянув длинную шею.</p><p>— Старх, зеленый валлийский, — представил дракона Чарли.</p><p>— Красивый.</p><p>Люциус смотрел на дракона, задрав голову, и едва мог совладать с эмоциями. Его переполняло ощущение счастья, словно он нашел миллион галлеонов, — только еще лучше.</p><p>— Можно потрогать?</p><p>— Еще бы сказали — погладить. Пожалуйста, если не боитесь. Хотя Старх сейчас сыт, так что не думаю, что он станет вами закусывать.</p><p>Люциус улыбнулся, подошел к дракону совсем близко и дотронулся ладонью до жестких пластинок на его груди. Старх выпустил из ноздрей дым, но больше никак не отреагировал, а Люциус медленно провел пальцами по шершавой чешуе. Она была очень теплая и слегка колола кожу.</p><p>— Он что-нибудь чувствует? — спросил он, осторожно поглаживая дракона.</p><p>— Что-нибудь. Не думаю, что Старх в восторге. </p><p>Люциус отдернул руку, и дракон, взмахнув крыльями, взмыл в воздух.</p><p>— Потрясающе…</p><p>— Я уже привык. Хотя, признаюсь, не каждый посетитель рискует приобщиться к драконам так близко. И не припомню, чтобы кто-нибудь желал их погладить. Вы меня почти впечатлили, мистер Малфой.</p><p>Люциус фыркнул:</p><p>— Не знал, что дракона можно приманить с помощью свистка, так что вы меня тоже впечатлили, мистер Уизли. Почти.</p><p>Чарли расхохотался и предложил продолжить прогулку. Они спустились в долину и пошли проторенной тропой к озеру. Если поднимались они молча, то после встречи с драконом Люциус не мог сдержать льющийся из него поток слов. Он начал рассказывать о своей давней любви к драконам, о предках, о том, как сильно его семья с ними связана и насколько ему не хватает драконов в Британии. </p><p>Чарли же говорил о долине и ее истории, немного о работе и много о драконах, которые то и дело проносились над их головами. Люциус так задирал голову, что несколько раз чуть не упал, пялясь на крылатых ящеров, задевавших хвостами кроны высоких кедров. Заглядывался на их яркую чешую, сверкавшую в лучах полуденного солнца. Красиво…</p><p>Озеро поражало воображение даже издали; вблизи Люциус и вовсе едва не потерял дар речи. Огромные драконы проносились над кристально чистой водой, задевая ее хвостами и крыльями, будто соревнуясь в умении летать. На дальнем берегу резвилась стайка подростков, чуть в стороне — пара самочек поила детенышей.</p><p>Люциус полдня провел на озере, наблюдая за драконами, но Чарли сказал, что пора возвращаться, и он впервые за этот день испытал разочарование. Уходить не хотелось — и уж тем более не хотелось уезжать. Он осуществил свою мечту, но на самом деле только прикоснулся к ней, не воплотив по-настоящему. </p><p>Они прошли к ущелью и начали спускаться по широкой тропинке к подножию гор. Люциус шел и все думал, как бы сказать, что придет и завтра, и послезавтра, и вообще, нельзя ли…</p><p>— Знаете, я почти никогда так не делаю, но я редко встречал, чтобы кто-нибудь так проникался нашими ящерками, — сказал вдруг Чарли, обернувшись. — Я вижу, вам не очень хочется уезжать.</p><p>Люциус не знал, что ответить. Подтвердить — не позволяла гордость, опровергнуть — желание вновь и вновь возвращаться в это чудесное место.</p><p>— По правде говоря, да, я бы остался тут на пару дней, если можно. У вас есть гостиница или гостевой дом?</p><p>— Нет. Сожалею, но не предусмотрено. Впрочем, я могу поселить вас у себя. Места хватит, вторую кровать найду. Не побрезгуете жить с Уизли в одной хижине?</p><p>— А вы — с бывшим Пожирателем?</p><p>Чарли помрачнел и пожал плечами.</p><p>— Потерплю пару дней, если Непростительными разбрасываться не будете.</p><p>***<br/>Люциус умылся ледяной колодезной водой, вытерся мягким, пахнущим травами полотенцем и начал одеваться. В первый раз, когда он примерял защитные доспехи драконологов, помогал Чарли. Сейчас Люциус уже справлялся сам. </p><p>На полотняную рубаху натягивался защитный «корсет» — иначе и не назовешь, — который приходилось туго зашнуровывать, подгоняя твердые пластинки друг к другу. Ноги закрывали кожаные, пропитанные специальным составом брюки, в которые поутру было тяжело влезть. Поверх рубашки — куртка, на ноги — крепкие сапоги из драконьей шкуры. Наконец, Люциус перевязал бечевкой волосы, спрятав хвост под куртку, надел шляпу и, оглянувшись, посмотрел в зеркало. Ухмыльнулся: приедет кто-нибудь из знакомых — не узнает. </p><p>Он загорел, окреп, тело вновь налилось силой. Присмотр за драконами положительно сказался не только на его внешнем виде, но и на настроении. Рассвет он теперь встречал с улыбкой и рад был каждому дню. Драконы вернули ему жажду жизни, веру в себя, помогли вновь встать на ноги. Сделали его счастливым.</p><p>Поэтому он совсем не торопился назад в Британию. Пара дней очень легко превратилась в месяц, тем более что никто его отсюда не гнал. Сердце Люциуса ныне принадлежало драконьему заповеднику, и уезжать он не собирался. По крайней мере, пока уживался с Чарли.</p><p>Люциус выскочил за дверь и едва ли не бегом устремился к хижине на холме — административному зданию, где драконологи распределяли работы на сегодня. Одним доставалась забота об инкубаторе и молодняке, вторым — поездка в город за припасами. Третьим — самое интересное: наблюдение за драконами в естественной среде. Надо было ежедневно проверять, не приболел ли кто из питомцев, не покалечился ли в драке, нашел ли пару. Люциус мог часами следить за огромными ящерами, которые летали не иначе как чудом, но при этом так, что верилось — их породило само небо.</p><p>Все уже собрались, не хватало только Маришки и одного русского, чью фамилию Люциус просто не мог выговорить, а имя — запомнить, называя его просто Дэном. Они еще с вечера отправились в горы на разведку на пару дней. Кто-то постоянно уходил из лагеря, чтобы в скором времени вернуться счастливым и отдохнувшим. Куда именно все уходят, Чарли не говорил, но и сам ни разу не отлучался. </p><p>Еще одним сюрпризом для Люциуса оказалось то, что среди драконологов были женщины: почему-то ему казалось, что драконами интересуются в первую очередь волшебники. Мужчин и правда было больше, но также в лагере жили Маришка, Мария, Стелла и Софья, которые работали наравне с мужчинами, не требуя для себя поблажек.</p><p>Драконологи собирались со всего света. Кто-то, как Люциус, приехал просто посмотреть, да так и остался. Кто-то готовился специально, собираясь заняться исследованиям, а кто-то, как Чарли, ехал сюда целенаправленно, чтобы остаться навсегда. Все они были очень разными, не всегда понимали друг друга, но их объединяла одна общая страсть — драконы. И, пожалуй, именно здесь Люциус чувствовал себя как дома. Нет, гораздо лучше, чем дома!</p><p>Он взбежал по крутым ступенькам и вошел в большую общую комнату, где проходила утренняя планерка. Чарли увидел его, поманил к себе, и Люциус начал протискиваться к нему, обмениваясь приветствиями с остальными.</p><p>— Опаздываешь.</p><p>— Задерживаюсь, — кивнул Люциус и встал рядом.</p><p>Собственно, планерка еще не началась. Кшиштоф Козински, глава драконьего заповедника, еще только переговаривался с помощниками, определяя фронт работ. Наконец он хлопнул в ладоши и начал распределять задания. Кшиштоф к каждому обращался на понятном для него языке, поэтому половина назначений осталась для Люциуса тайной. Их с Чарли отправили к Чертову мосту следить за живущей рядом стаей малых средиземноморских дракончиков. </p><p>Люциус любил там бывать — место было удивительно красивым, но чуть в стороне от большой озерной долины. Сначала нужно было долго подниматься по горной тропе к отвесным пикам Короны, потом — спуститься к ущелью, на дне которого бежала быстрая речушка, и, пройдя немного вдоль него, выйти к красивейшему водопаду, возле которого и жили драконы. Они купались, щебетали что-то на своем полуптичьем языке и раскачивались на Чертовом мосту, как на качелях. </p><p>Средиземноморских дракончиков даже драконами иногда не считали — были они чуть крупнее охотничьей собаки, обладали милым, доверчивым характером, поэтому приходилось быть с ними особенно осторожными, чтобы не заметили, не налетели всей жемчужнокрылой стаей и не сожрали все припасы. Да и как следить за драконами в естественной среде, если они лезут к тебе лизаться, обниматься и жрать сапоги?</p><p>Люциус и не предполагал, что Чарли возьмет над ним шефство, а потом и вовсе выберет в напарники, отдав хохотушку Марию шведу Гундерсону. Малфои для Уизли всегда были плохой компанией, и, несмотря на слова Чарли о том, что война закончилась, Люциус ожидал от него если не открытой враждебности, то равнодушия, но не заботы и помощи. Причин такого поведения он не понимал. Так же, как и себя.</p><p>Чарли понравился ему еще в первый день. Не прошло и недели, как они стали звать друг друга по имени, и чуть больше двух, когда Люциус понял, что Уизли интересен ему не только как драконологс. Он до сих пор помнил момент, когда это осознал, и даже иногда мысленно воспроизводил его, принимая ванну, чтобы пережить снова. </p><p>Уже на второй день Чарли сказал, что на драконах обычно не катаются. Что это грозные, опасные, хитрые и своевольные твари, и пытаться их оседлать — натуральное самоубийство. Но все же было несколько экземпляров, которые жили даже не в долине, а прилетали иногда с высокогорья, — с ними можно было иметь дело. </p><p>Однажды Чарли разбудил его ранним утром и позвал посмотреть, как седлают дракона. Во дворе оказался не очень крупный чернющий дракон неизвестного Люциусу вида с шипастым шаром на кончике длинного хвоста, высоким хищным гребнем и острыми узкими крыльями. Дэн и Тони уже надели на него мягкое седло и что-то вроде уздечки. Чарли буркнул: «Ну вот, опоздали!», — а потом подошел и прыгнул в седло. Дракон взревел и встал на дыбы. Дэн и Тони держали за цепи, которые не позволяли ему взлететь, а тот бил крыльями, поднимая вихри воздуха, ревел, дергался и едва ли не прыгал, пытаясь скинуть седока. Не получалось. Чарли сидел крепко, выпрямив спину, и лишь натягивал узду, пытаясь успокоить разбушевавшуюся тварь. Он сжимал бедрами тяжело вздымавшиеся бока дракона и что-то шептал ему. </p><p>Люциус вдруг понял, что неприлично возбужден. Он смотрел, как Чарли то сурово осаживает, то гладит грозного дракона, и с трудом сдерживался. Это было красиво, опасно, рискованно и возмутительно сексуально. Он едва не кончил, когда дракон все же подчинился и взмыл, безропотно унося всадника в небо. Оставалось поблагодарить создателя одежды для драконологов, что выбрал настолько длинную куртку, чтобы никто не заметил заинтересованности Люциуса. Но впоследствии он уже не мог смотреть на Чарли спокойно. </p><p>Однако времени, чтобы наладить нерабочие отношения, было катастрофически мало. Люциусу удалось выяснить за кружкой эля, что ни девушки, ни парня у Чарли нет. «Какие девушки? Тут драконы! После них и думать ни о чем не получается». И что при прочих равных он выбрал бы свой пол. На это ушло аж три кружки лучшего эля и рюмка смородиновой настойки. «Да был у меня когда-то парень. Давно...» </p><p>Люциусу казалось, что Чарли понимает его намеки, но ответного шага тот не делал; правда, и не отталкивал. Словно ждал чего-то.</p><p>***<br/>Они вышли, когда начал накрапывать дождь. Тропа стала скользкой, приходилось помогать друг другу, чтобы преодолевать особенно крутые места. Разговаривали мало. Люциус заметил, что уже несколько дней у Чарли держится плохое настроение, и старался лишний раз его не отвлекать. На прямой вопрос о причинах, тот сначала отмахнулся, а потом сказал, что, возможно, ему придется скоро уехать. Ненадолго. Дня на два-три или чуть подольше — как получится. На вопрос куда, ответил, что, мол, ничего интересного. Дела. Люциус даже забеспокоился, не случилось ли чего с Уизли, — не то чтобы его волновала эта семейка… Просто он уже привык считать Чарли «своим». И к нему тянуло.</p><p>К подвесному мосту они подошли в разгар дня — небо очистилось, но водопад после дождя был особенно полноводным. Дракончики купались в нем, друг за другом тараня прозрачные струи, потом взлетали, садились на веревочные перила моста и встряхивались, орошая все вокруг холодными брызгами. </p><p>К счастью, они были так заняты, что наблюдателей не замечали. Чарли решил обустроиться в обычном месте, на небольшой площадке, нависавшей чуть сбоку над водопадом. Когда они вскарабкались туда, воткнул в землю палку и повесил на нее котомку с едой, чтобы не добрались вездесущие муравьи. Люциус расстелил циновку, чтобы не сидеть на голой земле, и достал блокнот. </p><p>В прошлый раз дракончиков было десять. Четыре самочки и шесть самцов с красивыми темно-синими гребнями. Люциус уже даже научился их различать. У одного, например, на хвосте было три шипа, а не два, как у остальных. К тому времени, как он понял, что что-то не так, прошло уже полчаса. Все надеялся, что ошибся, но нет. Он совершенно точно не видел в общей компании одну из пар, да и остальные выглядели обеспокоенными и то и дело с испугом поглядывали вверх, словно чего-то ожидая. </p><p>Люциус рассказал об этом Чарли, который валялся рядом с закрытыми глазами и отдыхал. </p><p>— Это странно...</p><p>Потом вскочил, отобрал у Люциуса бинокль и какое-то время наблюдал за дракончиками.</p><p>— Что-то неладно, — Чарли посмотрел на Люциуса так, словно хотел ему что-то сообщить, но никак не мог сообразить, с чего начать. — Возвращайся на базу и попроси помощи.</p><p>— Почему?</p><p>— Видимо, завелся хищник. Я прослежу, а ты сбегай за подмогой. Сам не возвращайся, ты еще не готов… Поторопись!</p><p>К чему не готов? Люциус вскочил и начал собираться — перечить Чарли он не решился, тот был слишком серьезен. Он схватил котомку и направился по тропе вдоль ущелья, как вдруг огромная тень закрыла полнеба.</p><p>Большой светло-серый — Люциус даже узнал его вид — Украинский железнобрюх спускался с неба, закрывая крыльями солнце. Он уже разинул жуткую зубастую пасть и нацелил когти на одного из дракончиков. </p><p>— Чарли! — крикнул Люциус.</p><p>Но Чарли уже не было. Наперерез железнобрюху в небо взмыл крепкий дракон с золотисто-рыжей, под цвет волос Чарли, гривой и рассыпанными по чешуе темными пятнышками, похожими на веснушки. Одним ударом он отбросил железнобрюха от малышей, но тот был слишком огромен и силен, чтобы причинить ему существенный вред.</p><p>Люциус выхватил палочку. Но как он мог помочь в одиночку? На драконов почти не действовали заклинания.</p><p>Железнобрюх развернулся, ударил хвостом по скале и бросился на обидчика. Его пасть раскрылась, выпуская струю пламени, но золотистый успел увернуться с линии огня и ударить гиганта уже в шею. Тот взревел, но не отступил. Вцепился в золотистого лапой и потащил к земле. Золотистый пытался вырваться, выпускал огненные всполохи, но они не причиняли вреда толстенной шкуре железнобрюха. Он сжимал противника уже двумя лапами, попытался укусить, но тот в последний момент плюнул железнобрюху огнем в пасть. Это не помогло, но отвлекло хоть ненадолго. Что же делать?! </p><p>— Конъюнктивитус! Инкарцеро! </p><p>Заклинания отскочили от Железнобрюха, не причинив вреда. Бесполезно! Позвать на помощь Люциус уже не успевал. Если бы он сам мог, если бы... он тоже превратился — вцепился бы в глаза этой гадине. Вдвоем бы завалили. Но он так не умеет. Это, наверное, что-то вроде анимагии... </p><p>Он не понимал, как Чарли смог превратиться, знал только, что сам так не может. Однако сейчас это было жизненно необходимо. Железнобрюх прижал золотого к скале и вскинул голову, собираясь перекусить шею.</p><p>— Чарли! — воскликнул Люциус в отчаянии. </p><p>И мир изменился.</p><p>***<br/>Враг. Друг. Малыши. </p><p>Мысли были очень четкие и совершенно нечеловеческие. Он должен был помочь: взмахнул крыльями, зарычал и бросился на Врага, целясь когтистыми лапами ему в глаза. Враг заревел. Враг возмутился.</p><p>— Моя добыча!</p><p>— Вон! — Люциус укусил его за нос и дыхнул. Горячо.</p><p>— Сука! Я тебя...</p><p>— Попробуй! — рыкнул Люциус и задними лапами оцарапал ему мягкое, едва защищенное место под подбородком. Чешуйки там были совсем тоненькие, слабые.</p><p>— Уничтожу!</p><p>Друг вырвался из вражеских когтей и снова бросился в атаку. Враг даже не успел ударить. Люциус закружил над его спиной в поисках уязвимого места.</p><p>— Отвлеки, — шепнул Друг, пролетая мимо.</p><p>— Догоняй! — крикнул Люциус врагу, проносясь мимо его морды и устремляясь к острым пикам Короны.</p><p>Враг помчался следом, рыча уже что-то совершенно непонятное. Оставалось только уворачиваться от всполохов пламени. </p><p>Не догонит. Люциус быстрее. Быстрее! И ловчее! Он словно родился драконом и легко сделал пируэт, огибая ожигающую пламенную струю. Ветер свистел под крыльями, бил в морду, щекотал брюхо. Если бы не Враг, он бы зажмурился и спланировал вниз, проносясь в воздушном потоке над пиками скал. Зачем он вообще столько лет ходил по земле? Зачем?!</p><p>Послышался рык, полный боли. Люциус развернулся и увидел, что Друг когтями и зубами умудрился вырвать у Врага шмат мяса из бока. Тот вопил, бил крыльями и пытался убраться подальше.</p><p>— Не трогай малышей! — крикнул Люциус, но Враг не слушал, удирал куда-то за горную гряду.</p><p>Друг забил крыльями и поднялся к Люциусу.</p><p>— Добрая охота.</p><p>— Добрая.</p><p>Они сделали круг, присматриваясь друг к другу. Люциус чувствовал искреннюю симпатию и откуда-то знал, что это взаимно. </p><p>— Красивый, — рыкнули одновременно. </p><p>Люциус попытался себя рассмотреть — не получилось, только и мог разглядеть, что светлое брюхо и длинные серые крылья, почти черные на концах. </p><p>— За мной!</p><p>Друг спланировал вниз и устремился к видневшемуся чуть дальше горному озеру. В его прозрачной глади Люциус наконец смог себя разглядеть. Большой, серо-стальной, сильный и...</p><p>— Красивый, — согласился Люциус уже насчет себя. </p><p>Выгнулся, встопорщил длинный светлый гребень и покружился над водой, красуясь. </p><p>Думать было странно. Слова выходили простыми, но очень яркими, острыми. Все вдруг стало кристально ясно, четко, как и то, что он видел вокруг. Ушли полутона, сомнения, недоговорки, и он сказал то, что и должен был еще неделю назад.</p><p>— Ты мне нравишься.</p><p>Друг засмеялся.</p><p>— Ты мне тоже. Давно.</p><p>— Почему не говорил?</p><p>— Потому, что о нас не говорят, нами становятся.</p><p>— А обратно?</p><p>— Когда и если захочешь.</p><p>— Не хочу! — взревел Люциус.</p><p>— Это пока, — рассмеялся друг. — Само произойдет.</p><p>Люциус знал, что весь этот яркий, разноцветный мир принадлежит ему. Он долго облетал свои владения с другом, почти касаясь его крылом. Ему казалось, что так было всегда. Эти горы, долины, леса — и он, дракон, над всем этим. Возможно, ему это снилось, когда он был человеком. А может, и сниться не должно было, просто он это знал, чувствовал, поэтому и пришел сюда, чтобы стать самим собой и встретить друга.</p><p>— Только друга? — усмехнулся золотой — должно быть, Люциус слишком громко подумал.</p><p>— Не только. </p><p>Они летели совсем рядом, и Люциуса переполняло столько чувств, что он в них путался. Это были не драконьи чувства: чтобы в них разобраться, нужно было снова стать человеком. Он не хотел, но сейчас это было правильно, как и сказать то, что он никогда бы себя не позволил, будучи волшебником Люциусом Малфоем:</p><p>— Хочу тебя.</p><p>— И я!</p><p>Они упали вниз на зеленеющий луг возле весело журчавшего ручейка. Мир снова стал мутным, а мысли — путаными, но Люциус уже сжимал в объятиях голого Чарли, и каменно-твердый член вжимался в его обнаженное бедро. Одежда, видно, потерялась во время превращения. Да и плевать! </p><p>Люциус гладил сильные зацелованные солнцем плечи Чарли и целовал их сам. Каждую веснушку в отдельности. </p><p>— Ты бы знал, Малфой, как давно я мечтал оттрахать твою вредную задницу.</p><p>— Как давно? — Люциус, задыхаясь, дорвался до его уха, лизнул. — Сразу, как увидел?</p><p>Чарли резко выдохнул и прижался сильнее, стиснул его ягодицы чуть ли не до синяков.</p><p>— Нет! Когда помогал тебе натягивать эти чертовы кожаные брюки. Думал, обкончаюсь раньше, чем ты оденешься.</p><p>Люциус расхохотался и дернул бедрами вперед, вжимаясь членом в его живот. Его почти трясло, хотелось… Хотелось всего! Брать, отдаваться и целоваться до умопомрачения. Люциусу нужно было выплеснуть копившуюся неделями страсть, признаться уже не на словах, не в драконьем обличье, а здесь и сейчас. Что ему нужно, что он хочет-хочет-хочет! </p><p>Чарли ткнулся губами куда-то ему в шею. Потом ниже. Люциус вскрикнул, когда Чарли прикусил сосок, одновременно сжимая член.</p><p>— Еще, мать твою!</p><p>Чарли уложил его на землю и навис над ним. Они прижали члены друг к другу и вместе задвигали ладонями, приближая оргазм. Хотелось большего! Люциус заерзал, приподнял бедра, стараясь ускориться, усилить давление. Мерлин! Глаза у Чарли горели драконьим пламенем. Он потянул Люциуса за волосы и впился в его губы, так что тот на мгновение забыл, что надо дышать. Еще… </p><p>Кончил Люциус непозволительно быстро и ярко — так, что защипало в глазах. Чарли скатился с него и лег рядом.</p><p>— Объясни, — попросил Люциус. </p><p>Похоже, пребывание в шкуре дракона отрицательно сказалось на его красноречии. И положительно — на взаимопонимании с Чарли. </p><p>— Есть оборотни, есть анимаги, а есть мы — люди-драконы. Это наша врожденная особенность. Ну, как есть маги и магглы. Вот — мы нечто третье. </p><p>— Почему я раньше не знал?</p><p>— Ты знал, иначе бы тебя не тянуло сюда. Мы все тут такие — другие не приживаются. Да нам и приходится жить здесь. Один раз превратишься — и все, жить без этого не сможешь. Хоть раз в пару месяцев, а надо полетать.</p><p>— И ты сразу понял, что я один из вас? Поэтому отнесся ко мне хорошо?</p><p>— Да. Нас мало — лучше держаться вместе.	</p><p>Люциус усмехнулся и посмотрел в небо. </p><p>Он валялся голым осенью на горном лугу рядом с Уизли, залитый своей и чужой спермой, измазанный в травяном соке, с репейником запутавшимся в волосах, и был совершенно неприлично счастлив.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>